pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style)
5537 Cartoon Animation Productions's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Rude Rullops (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Master Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Rinna Raccoon (Rocky Raccoon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Circe (DuckTales) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Trevor the Tuba (Oscar's Orchestra) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Goodtooth (Oscar's Orchestra) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Donna Silenter Quick Thinking *Inside Out (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Lily Punkey We Should Cry *Inside Out (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Jeanson Five Second Rule *Inside Out (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Courage the Cowardly Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Joy Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Sadness Jeanson.png|Jeanson as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Circe.jpg Category:5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG